


【先杨】两小无猜

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 幼驯染先杨。大约是90年代北方四线小城的土土故事
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 6





	【先杨】两小无猜

先寇布和杨威利是一块光屁股长大的，两人从小学一年级就是同班同学，据说还在产科睡过同一张床。也是据说，杨威利他妈生他那天，突发特大暴雨，全城都淹了，杨泰隆被堵在了高速公路上，等赶到医院的时候，杨威利已经生下来了，很小一个，包在襁褓里和个小猴子似的，不怎么像人。杨威利妈妈身体不好，孩子生下来没奶。产科的一个护士刚生了小孩，看小杨威利瘦巴巴的，可怜，把他抱过去喂了两口。这个护士，就是先寇布他妈。

杨威利！！！

杨威利背着小书包在前面走，不高兴理先寇布。先寇布这个小孩，从小就是个山大王，从他学会喘气儿那时候开始，家里就鸡飞狗跳。先寇布八岁时，在厨房用煤气灶点烟花玩儿，差点把他家点了，厨房烧黑了，一个多礼拜没办法开火。那时候还没有天然气管道，是用煤气罐的，要是炸了，先寇布幼小的生命在八岁就会结束了。闯了祸的先寇布被发配到杨威利家去住，住了三天，就把乖小孩杨威利拐进了游戏厅，杨泰隆晚饭都没吃，找了十几条街，才遇上恋恋不舍从游戏厅出来的两个人。杨威利举着一个冰棍，还笑呢！杨泰隆脸都气绿了，想打杨威利，想到老婆的在天之灵，眼圈一红，又舍不得打了。哎地一声拍在自己大腿上。先寇布说，叔叔，咱们今天吃什么呀？杨泰隆说，叔叔今天买了卤猪蹄……先寇布说哇，我的最爱！杨泰隆心想明天我就把你个小兔崽子送回去。

第二天，先寇布惨遭退货。但没想到的是，杨威利很舍不得先寇布，想在他家留宿，杨泰隆想，也行吧，孩子有朋友是好事啊，就答应了。先寇布的老爸是开饭店的，很有钱，家里有彩电，还有当年很时新的录像机，可以唱卡拉OK。先寇布要款待杨威利，偷了他老爸的三得利啤酒，还点了一支雪茄请杨威利吸，两人拉上窗帘看录像带。杨威利觉得那录像带不好看，歌也不会唱，永远是一个湿漉漉的泳装美女在沙滩上走。他想看变形金刚，要不然忍者神龟也行。先寇布说，你懂什么，这不比动画片好看！杨威利有点委屈，又不太敢说，这时先寇布的爷爷回来了，最后的结局是先寇布被他当过兵的爷爷里里外外地胖揍了一顿。

晚上杨威利和先寇布睡一个被窝。先寇布对着黑漆漆的天花板，说，我觉得今天特别开心……

两个人一起上小学，又一起上中学。两家住的小区离得不远，上学放学，抬头不见低头见。先寇布小学五年级的时候，和爸爸妈妈一起去旅游，大巴车翻车，从桥上掉了下去，一车人最后只救上来先寇布一个。

初中生先寇布还是三天不打上房揭瓦，但他爷爷已经打不过他了，所以就不打了。入学第三天，黑板上就出现一副班主任的小画，秃脑门，小眼睛，大肚子，线条简约的两条腿中间还用透明胶粘了一根粉笔。画很快就被擦了，但此后一周，班主任一拿粉笔写字下面就有人笑。大家笑的时候，先寇布会特别看一眼杨威利，看他笑了没有，杨威利是好学生，一般是不笑的，除非憋不住。

先寇布就很开心。

上了半个学期，各科都快考试了。杨威利除了历史没什么特别拿得出手的科目，先寇布呢，干脆一科也没有。

历史小测验，老师讲题：建立中国历史上第一个大一统封建王朝的是：A 秦始皇 B 汉高祖 C 唐太宗 D 宋高祖

老师：让我们看看先寇布同学是怎么选的：E 杨威利（展示先寇布的卷子）

下课后先寇布被杨威利从教室第一排打到最后一排。

老师又讲题：以下各朝代中，哪个朝代姓杨？A 汉朝 B 唐朝 C 隋朝 D 明朝

老师：让我们看看先寇布同学是怎么选的：E 下一个朝（展示先寇布的试卷）

下课后先寇布被杨威利从最后一排又打回第一排。 

这次先寇布一边跑一边反唇相讥：这次和你可没关系！你是不是心虚！

老师说，先寇布同学，你还挺谦让的，你这么厉害怎么不自己当皇帝呢？后来先寇布就得了一个外号：先帝。

初二开始上晚自习了，先寇布捅捅杨威利：哎，帮我认个字。杨威利说，你字都不识全怎么考的小升初啊？先寇布：这个比较难！杨威利拿过来一看，肉蒲团。

杨威利把字认完了就不说话了，写自己的作业去了，先寇布又捅捅他：怎么的，你还害羞啊？

杨威利说，我早都看过了。没劲。

先寇布：草你厉害，那你教教我呗。

杨威利：你有意思没有啊，不教！

初中生先寇布已经开始谈恋爱了，整天和小姑娘打眉毛官司。放学回了家，拿个小本子在那里抄抄写写，贼眉鼠眼的，一看就是写情书呢！先寇布的爷爷趁其不备，偷看了他的笔记本，嚯！虽然尚称不上是淫词艳曲，可也非常肉麻，更加难以直视的是还中英夹杂，我 love you 非常非常的 much，看一眼都觉得脑门很疼。先寇布的爷爷一直觉得杨威利是个文化人，虽然还小，尚不能称为文化人，文化小孩吧，不像自己家这个简直是个元谋人，能直立行走已经是谢谢他了。爷爷就把杨威利叫到家里，语重心长地拜托他：威利呀，能不能帮我家寇布补补语文，我看他连个文从字顺的信也写不出来，还想写情书，这样以后怎么能有老婆呢，你帮帮他。话还没说完，只见杨威利从书包里摸出一封信说爷爷您是说这个吗？

先寇布的爷爷想，也许不需要操心孙子找老婆的问题了。

当天先寇布回到家，发现杨威利正在自己的课桌上写作业，很惊讶，可还没来得及惊讶，就被杨威利嘲笑了。杨威利举着他的本子念：如果有来世，我愿意做你的眼睛，在你照镜子的时候，把你最深情的目光给我……杨威利抱着肚子滚在先寇布的床上，笑得不能自理。先寇布本来就很忐忑，给杨威利的信，都没敢当面给，是当作匿名情书偷偷夹在他的作业本里的，本打算找机会旁敲侧击一下，这回好了，不仅没得到回应还被嘲笑了，有点伤心，为了掩盖这伤心，先寇布开始生气。

笑个屁啊笑！先寇布跪在床上，把杨威利按住了。非常凶地说，不许笑！

杨威利还想笑，但看先寇布眉毛竖着，真的很凶的样子，就不笑了，他本来就是耷拉眼角，一旦不笑了，看起来总有点怯生生的，像个小狗似的。先寇布决定不同情他。还笑吗！？他继续虚张声势地说。

杨威利说，不，不笑了。

先寇布说，很好！接下来我要亲你了，请你做好准备。

杨威利愣了一下，先寇布说，把眼睛闭上！杨威利不仅没闭眼还越睁越大了。先寇布用一只手捂住他的眼睛，亲了上去。

杨威利的嘴唇是软软的，像冰淇淋，像QQ软糖，像鸡蛋羹，像豆腐脑，像羊脂，像鱼肚子上最颤颤巍巍的那块肉。先寇布想，人没有文化是不可以的呀。

这是初中时发生的事情，在这之后，两个人很神奇地既没有更进一步也没有更退一步，而是继续做着朋友，一直到高中。

高三快毕业的时候先寇布终于忍不住了，做好了功课，带杨威利去外面开房。第一次特别不顺利，不顺利到了先寇布有点怀疑是不是应该先考完高考的地步。可能因为没经验吧，杨威利下面紧得要命，先寇布趴在他身上，汗都下来了，他问杨威利：你怎么这么紧，是不是你平时拉屎都比较细一点？杨威利说你能不这么恶心吗？先寇布发脾气，你不是上初中就看过金瓶梅，肉蒲团吗，反正就是光看不练呗？杨威利说，我是没练，你呢？先寇布用力顶了杨威利一下说，我也没有，不服吗？杨威利哼了一声没说话，先寇布说你什么意思，杨威利说没什么，就是看你有点恼羞成怒。先寇布说你再说一个四个字的词我就……杨威利说操啊，这不是恭候着您来操呢吗？先寇布忽然就无地自容了，说，算了，要不然我帮你口吧。杨威利猛地抱紧了他说不要，我……他忽然结巴了，我想要你……两个人都不再说话了，重新粘粘糊糊地接吻，这次不知怎么的就很激动，没多久就翻云覆雨，和发烧似的。

后来先寇布趴在杨威利身上，说，哎，懂事之后我就不太爱提这个了，咱俩都喝过我妈的奶，算兄弟吧，按说比兄弟亲。杨威利说那是，没听说过兄弟日来日去的。先寇布说，注意！只有我日你，没有反过来。杨威利说，行。

过了一会儿先寇布又说，哎，我们以后都在一起，不分开吧？杨威利说，啊，不分开。


End file.
